


In the Present: The Talk

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Any Time, Any Place [6]
Category: Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1994, a twenty-year-old Alex meets a fourteen-year-old Luke in the small town of Aberbargoed, Wales. In this chapter, after reconnecting -- 15 years later -- they talk about the future and Luke's interest in kink.</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> fisting for this chapter and the first two parts contained warnings for 'consensual' (emotionally if not legally) underage (14/20) and fudging of ages (6 years instead of a rl!3) </p><p>
  <i>Luke sits up and shifts so he's facing Alex. "And with me?" he asks. "Do you think you'd be okay with putting me into subspace?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hesitating before he answers, Alex studies Luke's face. Sure, they've probably discussed kink in some small way every time they've seen each other, but he's only just beginning to realize how serious Luke's interest is. "I'm not sure I could," he says carefully, not wanting to inadvertently offend. "I've only ever watched. I don't really know how to put someone under."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Present: The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Alex and Luke are only 3 years apart in age and they didn't meet until they were in their 30s. But Sally and I are convinced our boys would fall for each other in any universe, in any incarnation, and we wondered what would have happened if a younger Alex had met an even younger Luke before Luke got out of the small town he was raised in.

"I wish it would stop raining," Luke says from where he's stretched out on the couch, head in Alex's lap, watching some stupid horror movie with the worst special effects _ever_. "It would be one thing if it was warmer, then we could go out with umbrellas, but it's too cold. It takes me forever to get my feet warmed back up."

"Yeah, this is the kind of weather when you really want to have a big fire going in the fireplace," Alex agrees, lazily stroking his fingers through Luke's hair. "Just hang with a mug full of something warm and potent, all bundled up in some blankets."

"You're making me wish I had some cider, rum," Luke sighs, snuggling in closer. "But I do have blankets." He grins up at Alex. "Would it be really bad if we went back to bed?"

Alex smiles down at his lover. "Probably," he answers with a laugh. "And anyway, what for? We haven't even worn out your couch yet." And god, he is loving every second of this, just _being_ with Luke, relaxed and enjoying the weight of him. Touching his hair. Sneaking glances to confirm that, yes, Alex really does have the most gorgeous lover in the world.

Luke shifts onto his back, looking up at Alex. "Speaking of which..." he says. "I know we talked about this some but, how much exploring kink-wise have you done? Have you ever had a boy or girl or gone to a play party or club?" And yeah, he knows he's rushing that all into one lump but he's a little nervous.

A bit surprised by the questions which seem to come out of nowhere, Alex raises an eyebrow and sits back to think. "I've been to some play parties," he begins, trying to sort through everything he's just been asked. "I've seen a lot more stuff than I've actually participated in. I've done some things casually, you know, like, spankings and bondage, basic stuff like that. I never tried any of the heavier things because I've never been in that kind of relationship, and I was never comfortable with the idea of putting someone into subspace when I didn't know them really really well. It was always obvious to me from watching dominants and their submissives that there was a whole huge level of trust involved... So I've just avoided actually doing anything which seemed like it could lead to that."

Luke sits up and shifts so he's facing Alex. "And with me?" he asks. "Do you think you'd be okay with putting me into subspace?"

Hesitating before he answers, Alex studies Luke's face. Sure, they've probably discussed kink in some small way every time they've seen each other, but he's only just beginning to realize how serious Luke's interest is. "I'm not sure I could," he says carefully, not wanting to inadvertently offend. "I've only ever watched. I don't really know how to put someone under."

"Most of the time, you don't need to _actively_ put someone under," Luke says. "Some of it's chemical, physiological, from endorphins and adrenaline, like with beatings and bondage and sometimes just fucking. Fisting," he adds, blushing. "And the other part's psychological, more of a reaction to a dominant." He pauses, not sure whether he should admit the next part of not. Whether it will make Alex feel more or less comfortable. "I think it would be really easy for me to slip into subspace with you if I let myself."

Reaching out, Alex slowly traces his finger along the contour of Luke's cheek. "And you want that? You want to try and go there with me?" He purses his lips, then adds, "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to try this with you. I just... I'm a little worried that we might try and I'll fuck it up and you'll feel... I don't know. Disappointed."

"You can't fuck it up. It's something we're doing together and if it goes sideways, it just does and I have _no_ complaints whatsoever with what we've been doing. If I get you to tie me down and fuck me silly occasionally, I'll be happy as a clam, but I'd like to see if this is something that appeals to us both, together," Luke explains. "We can use safewords, which we haven't been so far, and if something's not working, we use them, and that's it. No harm, no foul as they say."

Alex regards his lover for another long moment, then takes Luke's chin in his hand and kisses him. "So, that stuff has put you in subspace before?" he asks softly. "Beatings and bondage and...? What else?"

" _Mild_ CBT, heavy anal play, dirty talk..." Luke lists, smiling at the kiss. "But it's not just the acts. It really is the dominant and you're – you've just got that vibe. For me."

Considering for a second, Alex grins. "Is it an Eric Northman kind of vibe?"

Luke laughs. "Some," he admits. "But you had it before. I think that was part of what I sensed when we met. I just didn't know it at the time."

Now Alex threads his fingers through Luke's hair, keeping him just where he is. "Do you trust me that deeply?"

Luke's smile fades and he nods, staring into Alex's eyes. "I do." _With all that I am._

Two simple words. But they resonate within Alex with the force of a shockwave. "Get in bed," he orders in a whisper, but then he's too busy kissing him to let go.

Luke kisses back, whimpering softly, his cock suddenly so aching hard it hurts.

It takes serious willpower, but eventually Alex forces himself to release his lover with a last nip of Luke's bottom lip. "Go." If Luke moves fast enough, then maybe he won't notice what an incredibly awkward time Alex is about to have climbing the stairs.

Luke makes it in record time, his clothes shed just as quickly. Leaving them where they fall, he pushes the covers back and stretches out in the middle of the bed, his cock jerking against his belly, smearing his skin with precome already. God.

Alex follows much more slowly, each step heavy and measured, but he undresses as he goes and so when he arrives at the bedside he's totally nude as well, his erection completely impossible to miss. "Where's the thickest lube you have?"

"In the bottom drawer. There's a bottle of Maximus," Luke says, his hole fluttering at the question, at the sight of Alex's cock. So fucking huge.

With a nod Alex crouches to find the bottle, then stands up again, his hot gaze moving slowly over his lover. "You're going to take my fist." The words are quiet, but very very definite, making it plain that he will brook no protest. "Choose whether you want to be on your knees or on your back."

Luke swallows hard and rolls over, pulling his knees up under him. "If I need you to slow down, I'll say yellow. It doesn't mean I want you to stop." Because as much as he wants to take Alex's fist – and trusts him completely – his lover's hands are _huge_ and Luke's never even managed to take a normal one.

"Okay." Flipping the bottle's top, Alex drips some of the thick oil onto his fingers. He circles Luke's hole once, twice, and then pushes two of his fingers inside as deep as they'll go.

"Unh." Luke moans, fingers digging at the sheets. "Fuck." He hisses in a breath, his cock jerking between his thighs.

Alex watches him, secretly concerned that he might miss even a nuance of response. "How much pain do you like?" he asks, working his fingers in and out.

"It depends," Luke says, cursing softly and pushing back for more. "If I'm really turned on, I can take a lot, but if not or I'm not in the mood, I don't like it. I'm more submissive than masochist."

Huffing a soft laugh, Alex replies, "You never struck me as very submissive. Maybe you do that thing – what is it? – you know, like, you put things in boxes." A third finger pressed steadily inside, and he deliberately rubs against Luke's sweet spot.

Luke moans with pleasure, his brain stuttering hard. "Um. Compartmentalize?" he suggests then explains, "I'm not always submissive. Not outside the bedroom and not always in it. Being submissive doesn't mean you just lie there and take it." Although, fuck, he's pretty much doing that right now, he thinks, with another moan.

Pulling away for a moment, Alex gets on the bed and kneels behind Luke. "Tell me what it means to you," he says, pressing his three fingers together and corkscrewing them in and out. He's curious, and genuinely interested in the answer... But he also wants to know just how long it'll take before he can destroy his lover's focus.

"Now?" Luke asks, unable to help the plaintive note in his voice, Alex's fingers making his cock spurt and his insides flip, and fuck, there's no way he can keep going with this conversation.

"What's wrong with now?" Alex tries to make it sound as innocent and blameless as he can, but he fucking smirks when he drizzles on more lube and starts to work four fingers into Luke at once.

"Um." Fuck. Luke moans, dropping his head to the pillow above him before he tries once more. "It means giving up power to someone I trust. Wanting to please them."

Now Alex's voice softens. "And do you want to please me, Luke?"

Luke nods. "Very much," he whispers.

Alex works those fingers inside his lover, gradually stretching the muscles that close so tightly around him. Preparing him to take more. He can't imagine rushing this stage, especially with the stunning view he has right now, the slow ripple of muscle beneath smooth skin as Luke responds to each shift inside him. More lube dripped on, and Alex tucks his thumb tight into the center of his palm, making his hand as narrow a wedge as he can. And slowly pressing inside.

Oh god. He's already so full, there's no way his body can do this... A spike of fear stabs through Luke like every other time before. Fuck. "Yellow," he whispers. Not red. Not yet. "Please..."

Freezing, Alex whispers back, "Okay." He instantly stops pushing, and lays his other hand on the small of Luke's back, rubbing in slow circles. "It's all right," he says softly, uncertain quite what to do next. "You can do this. We can do this. We just need to give your body time to adjust to me."

Luke bites at his lower lip, eyes screwed tight, trying to relax more, _willing_ his body to open. "Okay," he whispers when he thinks he feels a slight give in his muscles, Alex's hand on his back lulling him into a strange calmness. "You can keep going."

Alex is doubtful whether that's really true, but hell, it's Luke's body. So it's Luke's call. Before trying to press deeper, though, he first twists his wrist a few times, rotating back and forth.

"Unh." Luke moans, rubbing his face against the pillow, his cock back in the action as it twitches and leaks with each and every movement. Fuck. Alex's hand is so big and the stretch is so good and god. He cries out, pushing back, wanting more and unwilling to wait for it.

That seems like a clear sign. Alex puts a little force behind it, and now his hand slips deeper, up to the widest part. He twists some more, working in and out, and eases further past Luke's guardian ring each time.

 _Ohgodohgodohgod..._ There's nothing but sensation now, nothing but being completely overwhelmed, the stretch, the fullness overwhelming and Luke cries out, head lifted, body straining, shaking, as suddenly something _gives_ and there's an intense flash of pain, almost too much. "Ohgod, fuck," he moans, whimpering and trembling, every nerve, every muscle tensed, telling him not to move.

"Shh. Shhh," Alex whispers, continuing to try and soothe Luke with caresses. "You have me. That's my whole hand, Luke. You're past the hardest part."

The words slowly filter through and Luke slowly stops trembling. Leans forward on one shoulder and reaches behind to touch Alex's forearm, fingers blindly tracing their way to his wrist, which is buried... oh my god... inside him, the skin stretched oh so thin. He whimpers again and drops his hand back to the mattress, risking movement enough to spread his thighs a little wider, a soft curse spilling from his lips, smeared against the pillow as Alex's knuckles rake against his prostate.

"That's it, love." Alex grins and slowly twists, turning his fist inside his lover's body. "You're amazing. You're so fucking amazing."

A shudder ripples through Luke's body and he cries out again, pushing back, instinctively wanting more and completely unaware of the tears sliding down his temples. So so close but held on edge by the conflict of sensations.

"Shhh. You're good, Luke," Alex whispers, folding himself over his lover to nuzzle Luke's throat. More unnerved by the tears than he'd care to admit, especially in this moment. "You're okay. You're so good."

The response Alex gets is a whimper, Luke beyond responding with anything resembling words, beyond asking for permission. Instead, he rocks back once more before he comes with a wail, body shuddering, muscles clenching in ripples around Alex's wrist.

"Ohfuck," Alex mumbles, then consciously shuts the hell up. For an instant he actually wonders whether his wrist might break, the clutch of Luke's body so incredibly intense, but then the pressure begins to let up by increments. "Shh. Shh, love," he whispers, feeling like a complete idiot – but the fact is, he simply doesn't know what to say. He waits until Luke's muscles finally relax all the way and he swiftly pulls out, cringing at hurting his lover even more with the action. But then he lies back and pulls Luke against him, holding him tight to his chest. His heart pounding.

Luke presses in close, clinging hard and sobbing softly.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay, love. I've got you. I'm here. You're not alone," Alex tells him, yanking at a pashmina-soft blanket until it covers them both. He pets Luke's hair and kisses his temple, trying to reassure with the simple fact of his presence. But terror is unfurling deep within him, fears that he completely fucked up, that he injured his lover, that he needs to lay Luke back so he can check for bleeding...

With a shuddered exhale, Luke snuffles and presses even closer – like he'd crawl inside Alex if he could. He brushes his mouth across Alex's bare chest and lifts his head a little, trying for a smile.

It's a patently false attempt at making everything seem okay, and Alex controls a wince of response. "Rest," he orders softly, nudging Luke's head back down. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

Luke shakes his head. "I'm good," he whispers, the words taking great effort. He smiles again, and this time it's a little easier. "We did it."

Alex is a bit taken aback, but nods anyway. "You did it," he replies, hoping like hell it's not something Luke will regret. "You were so beautiful. So strong."

"Mm. Thank you. You were perfect," Luke says softly, tilting his head back again. "Thank you for not stopping when I called yellow."

"You asked me not to," Alex says, his brows drawing down. He caresses Luke's cheek with the back of his hand. "I wanted it to be good for you. To be everything you wanted."

"It was," Luke says softly, giving Alex a kiss, although he remembers less of the actual details than how simply overwhelmed he was. "And it'll be even better next time. Now that I know I can do it."

Alex's heart stutters a beat at that kiss, and a smile curves his lips for the first time in what seems like an eternity. "I'm pretty sure you can do anything you want to do. You make it happen."

"We made it happen," Luke corrects and kisses him again. "I don't think I ever would have got there with anyone else, and now I don't want to."

With a soft laugh, Alex rolls so that Luke is under him. "Good," he tells his lover. "Because I'd get jealous as all hell, and I might make the papers for beating the crap out of the other guy."

Wrapping his arms around Alex's neck, Luke shifts so he can cradle Alex between his thighs. "I'm yours," he whispers, grinding up against him. "Yours and only yours."

"Mine and only mine, right," Alex teases, his eyes shining. "And I should expect your ass to be off limits... for how long?" He steals a kiss.

"You shouldn't," Luke says, nibbling at Alex's mouth, his hole aching and not just because he's been fisted. "You can fuck me now. I want you to."

"I most certainly will not." Dragging his fingertips along Luke's thigh, Alex licks out to catch the tip of his lover's tongue. "After I just did all that? Hell, no. I'm tired." He smirks mischievously. "You're just going to have to fuck me instead."

Luke goes a little wide-eyed at that. "Fuck you, or fuck myself on you?" he asks, not entirely certain which Alex means.

Alex studies him for a long moment, silent. Then, "I meant that you should come in my ass. But do what you're comfortable with."

"I'm comfortable with fucking you," Luke says quickly, the thought making his cock throb and start to fill again. "I just didn't know if you did that."

Grinning, Alex shrugs. "I'll do it with you..."

"Lucky me," Luke quips, but god, does he mean it. He rolls them back over, moving between Alex's thighs and kissing him furiously.

The response makes Alex laugh, so enthusiastic as it is. He locks his ankles at the small of Luke's back, trapping him for the moment and burying his fingers in his lover's hair.

"I've never done this before," Luke says softly, lifting his head and smiling down at Alex. "Bare, I mean. Not the fucking." He laughs.

"Ooh, I get to be your first," Alex says with a grin, but the idea resonates with him. "Just like you were mine."

Luke grins at that. "Can I take my time?" he asks with another kiss. "Will you let me make love to you?"

Oddly, the intimate words bring a flush to Alex's cheeks. "That depends," he says softly, grazing his thumb over his lover's lips. "Did I make you feel that way?"

"Way back then?" Luke asks, brushing his mouth across the pad. "Or tonight?"

"Then," Alex whispers.

Luke nods, his throat and chest too tight for words.

Reaching up, Alex cups Luke's nape. "Yes."

Luke smiles and drops down for another kiss, tongue delving lightly into Alex's mouth, taking his time as promised, his body's eagerness ignored.

Alex tries to put his hands everywhere at once, nearly. He doesn't bottom often, and there's always some associated anxiety for him. So he wants to be in constant contact with his lover. 

"You are so beautiful," Luke whispers, slipping lower, mouth moving over Alex's throat. In complete and utter awe that his lover is letting him do this. That finally, after so many years, he gets to do this.

Smiling faintly, Alex whispers, "You're the face in all my dreams."

And the fact that Alex means that? That Luke knows he means it? _God._ He licks around a nipple, sucking it into his mouth, letting his teeth graze the flesh as it hardens.

Alex moans softly, tangling his fingers in Luke's hair and arching up into the touch.

The other nipple gets the same treatment, Luke daring to bite just that little bit harder.

Shivering, Alex moans. He caresses Luke's scalp, massaging through his hair. Needing to always be touching.

Moving downward, Luke brushes his mouth over Alex's chest, turning his attentions to his lover's stomach and groin, over that hard-muscled flesh, that utter perfection, moving closer and closer to his cock.

And fuck, Alex wouldn't let Luke physically restrain him, not even now, not yet. But it comes to him in a flash of understanding that Luke wouldn't _need_ to: Alex is so far under his lover's spell that he's as good as bound. Wouldn't leave this bed right now for all the fucking world.

"God, look at you," Luke breathes, brushing his lips over Alex's erection. One kiss pressed to the tip before he presses a whole trail from tip to base, every fraction of an inch overlapped.

Alex moans, his muscles working, his entire body seeming to cry out for more. "Yes," he whispers. "Fuck, yes."

Luke loves the sound of that. Of the naked need in Alex's voice and the thought that _he_ is the one who put it there. He closes his mouth around the head, sucking lightly, tongue teasing into the slit.

With a groan Alex tangles his fingers in Luke's hair and tugs just a bit. Simply because he _can_ , and damn this feels good. Like he's sinking deeper and deeper into the mattress, his awareness of the surrounding world slowly falling away and his entire focus narrowing to now, this moment with Luke touching him so seductively.

Luke moans, the hand in his hair making his cock throb. He opens up, taking Alex deeper, taking as much as he can of that huge hard cock into the back of his throat.

Now there's no stopping the sudden surge of Alex's hips. He rides the urge even though he's well aware that he choked his lover with his first thrust. He trusts Luke to stop him if he... Well, if he needs to. It's incredibly liberating to loose the tight reins on his self-control, and simply react honestly in the moment.

It takes every bit of skill Luke has to handle Alex, one hand coming forward to grip two fingers around the base, control just how deep he can go while still making it feel as good as possible. But Luke has hopes he'll be able to take more, take everything some day, the thought of being able to deep-throat this... fuck. He shivers, his own cock jerking sharply at the thought.

"Luke," Alex grates out, his voice harsh with lust, "I'm close. If you want me to..."

Luke shakes his head and keeps sucking. Actually fucking Alex can wait. Today, here, now, he wants this.

 _Well, hell_. If Luke has other goals in mind – hey, it's Luke's fucking decision. Alex bends his knees and braces his feet flat on the bed, every single thrust more powerful now. Desperate, demanding. And now he does pull Luke's hair tightly, shoving his cock into his lover and spilling his seed with a shout that seems to echo off the loft ceiling. 

Luke scrambles to get every last drop, his mouth and throat too full for an instant, his breath cut off completely. But then it gets better and he swallows, over and over, slowly easing off, the back of his hand used to wipe his mouth before he grins up at Alex.

After a moment Alex summons enough strength to raise his head and gaze blearily down at his lover. "There's some turn of phrase," he murmurs, rasping a bit, "about a cat. And some cream. Or was it a canary?"

Luke laughs and pushes up, draping himself over Alex and giving him a long hard kiss.

Alex groans into the kiss. He threads his fingers into Luke's hair once more and pulls him down, because fuck if he's got the strength to lift his head off the pillow any longer. He sucks on Luke's bottom lip, tasting himself. "You are very, very good at that."

Luke grins. "I didn't manage to take all of you, but I bet I could, given some practice."

Chuckling softly, Alex nods. "Yeah. I have no doubt. But..." he meets Luke's eyes. "Does this mean you're not really comfortable with the idea of fucking me? Because, I mean." He shrugs his shoulders. "It's not often that I offer. I'm just saying."

"I would love to fuck you," Luke says. "I just wanted to suck you off more, but we could still.." after all, he's still hard, "or another time? Unless I've cheated myself completely?"

"...Completely?" Alex asks, uncertain quite what Luke means. Then he laughs. "Are you worrying that was a one-time only offer?"

"I am now," Luke says, laughing as well.

Grinning, Alex rolls Luke to his back and kisses him some more. "It wasn't," he says softly. "But... are you okay if we wait until I'm ready again?" he asks, reaching down to cup Luke's ass. "I want to come with you inside me."

"I am totally okay with waiting," Luke assures him, pressing close, into that touch. He pulls his head back a little. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispers, looking into Alex's eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, we have years to try all this stuff out, to explore all the things we want to explore with each other."

The words shock Alex like a fist to the jaw. He's never known anyone so emotionally open as Luke, and it's staggering to be on the receiving end of it. "What if after that, we think of more things we want to try?" he asks softly. "Do we get more years?"

Luke nods. "All the years you want," he says just as softly.


End file.
